Owl Post
by PercabethHinny
Summary: A series of one-shots featuring our favorite characters. These come from my Wattpad account but are new to here. Various canon pairings, a few original characters, and sometimes a time travel mishap or two. Will feature plenty of stories eventually, so there's bound to be something for everyone.
1. The Big Day

**As you can see, I've decided to post some of my one-shots here as well as Second Chance at Saving Them (if you aren't familiar, check out my profile!) Anyway, not all my one-shots from Wattpad will be posted because, frankly, some of them aren't great. But I will post some of them, and when I post new on Wattpad I'll post here as well.**

 **Context: A character named Amelia Wood appears in this one-shot, and several others in the future. She's Oliver and Katie's daughter of my own invention. She isn't the focus of this story, but she is in it.**

* * *

"Are you ready?" Bill looked at his daughter as they waited behind closed doors for the ceremony to start.

Victoire nodded with a wide smile on her face, "More than ready. Bit nervous though, I'll probably end up tripping as I go down the aisle."

Bill laughed, "Don't worry, I won't let you fall."

"Were you nervous when you got married to mum?" Victoire asked after a moment.

"Ah, I was waiting for that. Honestly? Yeah. Your mum didn't get along with Grandma Weasley at first, so things were a little tense. They eventually made up, but that was only after this," He indicated the scars crossing his face. "Happened and your mum made sure everyone knew she was still going to stand by my side, no matter what I looked like."

"I've heard this story before dad." Victoire said though she was clearly enjoying hearing it again.

"Well, then it's a good thing I'm not done with it then," Bill said, hushing her. "The day of the wedding, I was so nervous that Charlie had to spend a good twenty minutes calming me down. But once I saw your mother walking down that aisle, I knew it would be perfect."

"Uncle George said it took you a couple minutes before you could get a word out, you looked so nervous." Victoire teased.

"Your Uncle George is a liar." Bill countered, then pulled her into a hug. "My point is, you two are going to be fine, and this wedding is going to go perfectly because it's your wedding and you're marrying the man you love."

"Thanks, dad." She said, putting her arms around him as well. The commotion that had been outside had stopped. "It looks like it's time."

They got up and walked to the room to await their cue to walk down the aisle. The music started and they started walking. Her eyes went right to Teddy, who's normally blue hair was his natural color with a streak of bubblegum pink above his ear. He saw her and a grin filled his face and for a moment, it was just the two of them. Victoire hardly noticed when they reached the end of the aisle and her father placed her hand in Teddy's.

In the years that followed, neither Teddy nor Victoire would be able to say exactly how the ceremony went. Both were too wrapped up in each other to do much more than saying what was required of them. The party that followed, however, was big even by Weasley standards. The entire family was there, along with what seemed like both Victoire's and Teddy's entire class years.

Teddy and Victoire took the floor for their first dance, but since neither of them could dance very well it was just swaying and moving in circles.

"I can't believe it. We're finally married." Teddy said to her as they danced.

"I know. It feels like just yesterday we started dating. But now look at us. I'm well on my way to becoming a Healer, and you've just finished your studying with McGonagall."

"I'm just surprised she agreed to take me on after all the trouble I caused."

"All her favorites did. Look at Reid, he probably caused the most trouble out of any of you and she adores him."

"He certainly knows how to flatter people. It's why we didn't get more detentions than we did. He got us out more detentions than I can count."

"And now look at you, a functioning member of society. You don't even keep your hair blue as much as you used to. I like it though."

"McGonagall recommended I hold off on the hair until people know they can take me seriously. But now that I know you like it this way, maybe I'll keep it."

"Well you can change it at any time, so I guess it really doesn't matter. I do like the pink, it's a nice tribute."

Teddy smiled and kissed her forehead. They danced in enjoyable silence until Bill cut in to dance with Vic, and Andromeda came to dance with Teddy. After that, the dance floor opened up and everyone joined in. It was nearly impossible to make anyone out in the crowd, except the Scamanders who were all dressed in bright yellow.

About halfway through the reception, Teddy and Victoire slipped out of the tent to get some fresh air. When they walked around the corner, they saw that they weren't the only ones that had tried to escape.

"Oh, this is too good." Teddy grinned, causing Amelia and James to spring apart, eyes wide. "Now, what was that thing you did when you saw me and Vic kissing?"

"That was three years ago Teddy!" James protested.

"Teddy!" Amelia groaned.

"Wait. I think I remember now." Vic said, playing along.

"Not you too Vic!"

"Ah, yes. G-" James leaped forward, covering Teddy's mouth with his hand, but Teddy just poked him in the side, causing him to jump back. "Well, now I'm going to make sure Oliver knows about this."

James' eyes went wide and he went silent as Teddy ran back into the tent shouting, "Hey! James is back there! I just saw him snogging Amelia! Our James, snogging our Amelia!"

Everyone looked back towards where Teddy had just come from just as James and Amelia walked in, both with beet red faces.

Then a voice from the audience, most likely Albus, shouted, "Finally!"

This broke the tension and the party went back to normal, though Vic noticed Oliver making his way over to where the two were standing, more calmly than Victoire thought he was capable of.

She walked over to where Teddy was standing. He sent a wink towards James, who merely heaved a sigh and rolled his eyes. "So much for being a functioning member of society."

"I'm about as functional as anyone in this family can get." Victoire laughed and nodded her head in agreement, before dragging Teddy back onto the dance floor.

* * *

 **I'm not sure why I chose this to be the first one-shot, but I hope you can get a good picture of what I usually write in terms of one-shots. Some will be longer (I'll wait a while before posting my 7,000 word one) and some will be shorter. I usually aim for consistency in my stories, but since these aren't connected, there really isn't any.**

 **~PH**


	2. A Chance Encounter

**Slight mishap with the last post, it was deleted as soon as I was alerted but it took a minute to post something to replace it, sorry!**

* * *

Harry was walking down the streets of the muggle part of London, his hands were shoved in his pockets and his head was bowed against the winter storm passing through. The streets were mostly empty because of this, so he easily made his way to the small cafe at the end of the road. It was smaller than The Leaky Cauldron, but also less crowded and much more private.

He waved to the woman behind the counter before making his way to the back corner of the shop, where his girlfriend was sitting. He removed his coat and scarf, setting them on the back of the chair before sitting down and wiping the fog from his glasses.

"You're late." Was the first thing from Ginny's mouth, but Harry could hear the humor in it.

"I guess we're even for you being late last time." He responded with a smile, taking a sip from the cup of hot cocoa she had pushed in front of him.

"I guess." She smiled, and Harry couldn't help but grin. Her smile was his favorite thing. "You're smiling like an idiot again."

"Ron must be rubbing off on me." Harry joked, running a hand through his hair, still wet from the snow.

"Uh-oh. I should probably get ahold of Mungo's now before you get too advanced." Ginny chuckled and leaned forward to mess up his hair again.

"Maybe not. He told me he's thinking of resigning soon."

"Oh?" She leaned back in her chair and took a sip of her drink.

"Yeah. He said now that we've rounded up the last of them, he's decided we were both mental for wanting to chase after more. He's working out a deal with George to work at his shop, I think." The Muggle shop was empty besides the barista, but they were still careful to avoid wizard talk.

"I'm sure Hermione will be ecstatic. She hates the idea of you two on the front lines without her being there to save both of your arses."

"She was offered a position as well. Before and after she went to her eighth year."

"Yeah, but she's the sane one who went with a desk job, remember?"

Harry laughed again, "How could I forget? But I prefer being a little crazy. Makes life interesting."

"I prefer you a little crazy too, but you would think you've had an interesting enough life."

"One would think."

Ginny was about to respond when she saw Harry's expression change, he became more guarded, almost confused.

"What in the world are they doing here?"

She turned to see the most peculiar couple. The man looked like a walrus and the woman looked like a horse.

"I suppose this will have to do. That ruddy storm is keeping us from a relaxing vacation." The man complained loudly.

"It will pass soon, I'm sure." The woman was much quieter.

Ginny turned back to Harry, who had turned back to his hot chocolate. "Who are they? I don't recognize them."

Harry sighed, "My Aunt and Uncle. Please, don't say anything."

"I won't. But that's really them? I thought you were exaggerating when you said a walrus and a horse."

"Vernon actually looks like he lost a few pounds. Probably Dudley's doing, he said he was thinking of becoming a nutritionist last I heard."

"I would hate to see what he looked like before then." Ginny laughed.

Harry puffed out his cheeks, and his face turned red after a minute. He released his breath, and his face returned to normal. "Add on about hundred fifty pounds and he looked like that all the time."

Ginny giggled louder than she meant to, and she heard Vernon grumble not so quietly, "Ruddy teenagers. This is a public place."

This only made Ginny laugh more, and Harry couldn't help but laugh, "I can only imagine what he thinks we're talking about."

"We're talking about walruses. What else would we be talking about?" Her face was set in a look of total cluelessness. "I can't think of anything else. Perhaps horses, but those are rather harmless as well, I suppose."

Harry nearly snorted his hot chocolate through his nose. "Of course. I don't see what's so wrong with talking about walruses and horses in a public place. Unless-" He trailed off, and Ginny faked total interest.

"What? What could they be thinking we're talking about?"

"Oh, nothing. It couldn't possibly be that."

"You are a tease, Potter." Ginny said, lightly hitting his shoulder.

"I could say the same to you, Weasley."

Ginny smiled deviously, "Those shorts were the only things I had to wear while I was finishing my laundry."

"And you had to change out of your pajamas to do laundry?"

"If I wanted clean pajamas I did." They had settled into such a comfortable banter that they both forgot about his aunt and uncle until Harry mock-threatened to tell Mrs. Weasley that she was the one who had put all the chickens from the pen into Ron's room and she slapped his arm.

"Harry James Potter. You will do no such thing. George was perfectly happy taking the blame." She said this much louder than she meant to, and she caught the attention of the Dursleys, who looked at the two and seemed to have noticed Harry for the first time.

Harry locked eyes with Vernon, and it was only Petunia placing a hand on his shoulder that stopped him from making a scene. Harry nearly rolled his eyes but refrained and turned back to Ginny.

"We better get going. Your mum will kill us if we're late to dinner. Again." Ginny nodded, and the two of them pulled their coats on. Harry put his arm around Ginny as they left, both bowing their heads against the cold as soon as the door opened. They made it to The Leaky Cauldron before Dissapparating to the Burrow.

* * *

Harry and Ginny didn't think about the encounter again until the next summer. They had decided to go to the hole in the wall cafe again, it was the best place they could think to go to. Now that the two of them had been dating for a while, proposal rumors were flying, and reporters were dying for the chance to get the first real proof.

When they entered, it had a few patrons, mostly teenagers looking for protection from the heat. The two found a seat in the back again, but this was a small booth facing the door.

"I'll get us something." Harry said.

"Anything with a lot of ice."

Harry returned a minute later with two lemonades. "So, how long before the press finds out? With Skeeter on the case, I give it a month."

Ginny looked at the ring on her finger. It was a simple band with a single diamond surrounded by a swirl of smaller ones. "I give it another two. It's already been one month and they've been pretty consistent with the three months thing."

It was true. But Harry couldn't help but want to make a deal out of it.

"Okay, you say two months, I say one. How about we make it a bet?"

Ginny's interest was peeked, "Oh? And what would the stakes be?"

"How about... Whoever wins gets to pick the dessert at the wedding?" Harry wanted treacle tart and Ginny wanted ice cream.

"Oh, my. The stakes are high. Alright, but no sabotages. Which means no hints, no talking to the reporters, and no trying to show off my ring in public."

"I accept the terms." They sealed the deal with a kiss. As soon as the pulled apart, Ginny laughed.

"We are such saps."

"It was your idea." Harry pointed out, and Ginny rolled her eyes.

"That doesn't make it any less sappy. I am a sap, you are a sap, we are saps."

"Alright, we're saps." Harry conceded, putting his arm around Ginny and taking another sip of his drink.

"Glad to see you're admitting I'm right. You'll be doing the same thing in two months." Ginny teased.

"Unless you're telling me in one month." Harry countered.

"Never." Ginny said with a grin.

Harry was about to respond when he saw a couple walk through the door. "This can't be a coincidence."

The Dursleys had walked through the door again. This time they were accompanied by Dudley, and a young woman.

"I think they might be stalking us." Ginny joked.

"Aunt Petunia wouldn't be caught dead stalking anyone, much less me."

"And here I was thinking we would invite them to the wedding. We could have them in dress robes and-"

"I think they would rather die before doing that." Harry cut her off before she made him laugh too much.

"Oh, but I have so many more ideas."

"Alright, we can share them with your mother later."

"Shame really, I always thought I'd be the last to get married and Mum would be over the planning part of it all."

"Well when you have Ron for a brother, you should have known you wouldn't be the last."

"But even Percy isn't married yet. He's three years behind on his life plan."

"Life plan?" Harry asked, eyebrows raised.

"Oh, yes. I saw it a long time ago, I think it was the winter of his second year. Anyway, he had mapped out what he wanted his life to be, and he wanted to be married by twenty-two."

"Oh wow. I guess we know what happened to the twins' sense of responsibility." It had been two years since The Battle of Hogwarts, and things were much easier now.

"Yeah, I think Percy sucked it out of all of the rest of us."

"Responsible enough for five." Harry grinned.

"Or he was until Audrey managed to unwind him a bit. I can't believe he was actually late to a Weasley dinner."

"It was only three minutes and George still hasn't let him live it down."

"I almost feel bad for him." They were suddenly joined by Dudley and the woman that had walked in with him. Aunt Petunia and Vernon were nowhere to been seen.

"Hey Harry, it's been a while."

"Yeah, two years."

"Has it really been that long? Wow." He suddenly remembered his date. "Harry, this is Jamie, my girlfriend. Jamie, this is my cousin Harry, and..."

"Oh, right." Ginny smiled, "I'm Ginny, Harry's fiancé."

Dudley whistled, "It had been a long time, I didn't even know you were dating."

"You never did." Harry pointed out, and Dudley shrugged.

"I won't deny that."

Jamie could sense the impending awkward silence, and stepped in. "So, Dudley tells me you work with the police?"

"Actually, it's a bit higher up."

"Ah, the classified higher up?"

Harry nodded, and Jamie didn't pry farther.

"So, when's the wedding?" She asked, changing the topic again.

"We aren't sure." Ginny answered, "But we were thinking sometime next summer."

"Sounds lovely. Just be careful if you have it outdoors. My sister had hers in the middle of July, but she had this beautiful ball gown for a dress and she nearly passed out because she got too hot."

"I don't plan on a big dress, I just want something simple."

"Of course, you would be beautiful in anything."

"You're such a suck up, Potter." Ginny teased, but she kissed his cheek anyway.

"Not sucking up if it's the truth." He turned to Dudley, "I just remembered, what happened to your parents?"

"Huh? Oh, I noticed you and then they did too, and Dad left mumbling something about 'your folk' or something."

"So the usual? Still, he was never the type to leave without saying his piece."

"I think he wanted to avoid being arrested. I told him you were an officer."

"I bet he enjoyed that. But enough of that, how's your job coming along?"

"Really well. It's actually where I met Jamie. She's a personal trainer and they wanted us to meet with the exercise aspect of a healthy life."

The four spent another half hour talking before Ginny had to get to practice and the group parted ways.

* * *

 **I love Hinny a lot.**

 **~PH**


	3. Sirius' Grief

**This is actually a story I wrote almost three years ago for an AP Psych project (published on Wattpad at the time) about the stages of grief. Which, if you haven't guessed, means it's going to be a sadder story.**

* * *

Godric's Hollow was quiet, a hush had fallen over the neighborhood. The silence was broken by the roar of a motorcycle as Sirius Black ascended onto the lawn of a house in ruin. He had barely landed the bike when he was off, running towards the house even though he was terrified of what he might find. When he got close, however, he saw Hagrid walking out of the house with a small bundle in his arms. His heart dropped and he rushed forward.

"Harry?" Sirius saw the bundle squirm and Harry's head popped out of the blankets. He saw Sirius and started reaching for him. His face went pale, "No. It can't be. They-" His voice cut out as he sobbed. He started mumbling too incoherently for Hagrid to understand him, so the giant just tried to comfort him, mumbling words Sirius couldn't hear.

"Pafoo!" Harry shouted, reaching for Sirius again.

"Hagrid, please." Sirius looked up from Harry into Hagrid's eyes, "Give him to me, I can take care of him, I promise. I'll even have Remus come over to make sure I don't do anything stupid. Please, Hagrid. It's what James and Lily would have wanted."

"I got orders directly from Dumbledore ter bring him ter his Aunt and Uncle's Sirius. An' Dumbledore knows what's best fer Harry."

It felt like a punch in the gut to hear that. "Please Hagrid, you know Lily and James would've wanted him with me, please, he's my godson Hagrid. You know I trust Dumbledore as much as you do, but you know how much Lily's sister hated her."

Hagrid hesitated for a moment, but stayed firm in following his orders.

Sirius bowed his head, "Okay. Just - just take good care of him. You can use my bike to get him there, I... I won't be needing it after this."

Hagrid thanked him and carried Harry with him as he launched into the night sky. Sirius watched him go before turning back to the house. He knew he shouldn't go in, that it would only make it worse, but he had to see them with his own eyes. He just couldn't bring himself to believe two of his best friends were gone, despite all the evidence. But the truth hit him as soon as he stepped in the door. He saw his best friend in the world on his back, no signs of movement at all. He spotted two massive footprints in the dust next to him, and Sirius knew there was no hope. He collapsed right in the doorway, tears flowing freely as he tried to deny it.

But when the tears dried, nearly twenty minutes later, he remembered who had caused all this, who everyone had mistakenly trusted, and rage consumed him. He turned and punched the wall nearest to him, making dust fall from the destroyed ceiling. He turned his head upwards, where an entire section of the sky was visible through the crumbling house. "I will get you for this Peter." He vowed, his voice a deadly whisper, "If it's the last thing I do, I will make you pay for this. You will not get away with this, you coward."

He pulled himself up and forced himself further into the house, desperate to find some sign of life. Hell, even the cat. He didn't find anything else on the first floor, and he picked his way up the crumbling stairs to look up there. The first thing he noticed when he got upstairs was the nursery door hanging on a single hinge. It looked as if the destruction of the house had originated from there and gone outwards. If he wasn't sure Harry was safe he would have fallen apart completely.

"Please," he murmured to himself, "Not Lily too. I'll do anything, just let Lily be safe. Let her have escaped. For Harry, just let her be safe. Don't make him stay with those people. She has to be safe. If she's safe I'll keep them both safe forever."

He begged until he could bring himself to walk into the room. All his hopes were crushed as soon as he did. Her hair was strewn across her face, covered in dust but still as red as ever. Sirius could see right away that any hope he had of his friends being alive had been crushed. For the second time that night, he collapsed, sobbing as he talked to himself. "This is all my fault. I should have known! I could have stopped this, I should have stopped this! I've lost everything. Everyone. Remus will hate me, he thinks I was the Secret Keeper. There's no way Harry's Aunt and Uncle will let me anywhere near their house, but he'll hate me too, once he knows the truth. This is all my fault."

He picked up a picture frame, the glass had cracked, and he took out the picture inside of it. It was a picture of him and Harry, the day he found out he would be Harry's godfather. Dogfather, they'd joked, "I'm so sorry Harry. I'm so, so sorry."

He put the picture in his pocket and left the house. He knew exactly what he was going to do. He was going to avenge Lily and James, laws be damned.

* * *

Sirius never truly got to the point where he accepted that he had lost two of his best friends until years later. The first time he met up with Remus after moving to Grimmauld Place, Remus walked into the room to see Sirius staring at a picture Harry had sent him of Lily and James.

"They're really gone, aren't they?" He asked without looking up.

Remus just nodded and joined Sirius at the table.

* * *

 **I'll openly admit I sobbed when I first wrote this, and shed a tear when setting it up to publish here.**

 **~PH**


	4. Kativer

**This is a little shorter since it followed a one-shot that was almost 7000 words (which I'll probably post next).**

* * *

Oliver Wood had just finished up practice with Puddlemere United when he bumped into a familiar face.

"Katie?"

Katie looked up from the parchment she was holding and recognition blossomed across her face. "Oliver? It's been forever! How have you been?"

"Pretty good. I'm starting for Puddlemere this year, so I've had a lot of practice."

Katie couldn't help but laugh, "Enough to rival your practice schedule?"

Oliver grinned, "Yeah. It's great, without Professor McGonagall restricting my practice times, we practice nearly every day!" He was like a kid in a candy store.

"Good, then you can show me to the pitch." Katie said, showing him the letter she was holding. It was a letter that specified when and where tryouts for a new Puddlemere Chaser would be.

"You're trying out for the position? I thought you wanted to be a Healer?" Oliver said.

Katie raised an eyebrow, "You remember that? I thought you only had room for Quidditch in that brain of yours." Oliver just shrugged, so Katie continued. "And I was training to be a Healer, but for everything that happened last year, I decided I never wanted to see another person in so much pain."

Oliver nodded. He had shown up at the Battle in the middle of it, and it had only gotten worse as it progressed. He had only seen Katie for a minute afterward when she was helping Madame Pomfrey.

Katie shook her head as if to clear it, "Anyway, can you show me to the pitch or not?"

"Oh, yeah. Maybe I'll even put in a good word for you." Oliver joked, leading the way.

"Did Oliver Wood just make a joke about Quidditch?" Katie faked shock as they walked.

"Not really. I know what talent you have, and I can only assume you got better in the two years you had while I was gone."

"It should have been three, but that stupid tournament..." Katie said sadly.

"I tried to get the season back for you guys. I wrote more letters than I care to count on the subject to the school." Katie suspected he was trying to avoid the topic of Cedric. The two were Quidditch rivals, but Oliver had respected him.

"I know. Professor McGonagall asked me to ask you to stop after the tenth."

"I never got a letter from you." Oliver said, confused.

"I know. Because I wanted the season back just as badly." Katie laughed.

"I knew I liked something about you. Well, here's the pitch. Remember all I showed you."

"I seem to remember Angelina doing all the teaching, but thanks." Katie ran off, and Oliver lingered for a moment before leaving, though he had no clue why.

A week later, Katie had joined the team as a reserve Chaser. She was moved to a starting player after one of their original starters got injured, and she found that she was grateful for Wood's extensive practices, though even they didn't compare to the real deal.

That year, Oliver received news that he was accepted to be part of the British Cup team. He was beyond excited and accepted immediately. The only downside, at least for the rest of Puddlemere, was that he got offers from other teams for him to join them, each offering hefty salaries.

"I don't know. This is my dream and I want to take the offer, but I love this team." Oliver was saying to Katie, who had become good friends with, one day.

"Take it." Katie said, without hesitation. Oliver looked at her, surprised. "Look," she explained, "If you don't accept it, you'll be miserable. Besides, we can make it interesting."

"Okay." Oliver said. "Continue."

"Every time we face each other if our team wins, you owe me fifty Galleons."

"Fifty? I thought you said interesting."

"You want to go there? Fine. Every game is worth a hundred Galleons, plus dinner after that night's game. You guys win, I pay up. We win, you do."

"Alright. But we both have to play in the game. Otherwise, we had nothing to do with the outcome."

"Oh, you are so on, Wood."

"Same to you, Bell." They shook, and the next year, the bet began.

By the end last game they would face each other in, Oliver was up by one game.

"Looks like I won, Katie." Oliver grinned as they ate their customary after-game dinner together.

"This year, anyway." Katie said as she took another bite.

"So is this an annual thing now?" Oliver asked.

Katie nodded, "It always was going to be. It's not a real contest if you only do it once."

"Well, I look forward to it."

"Of course, this means we'll have to do this dinner thing again." Katie said.

"That is part of the deal." Oliver pointed out.

"Well, we could always do it more often. Maybe on the off chance we both don't have practice, we could just go out for dinner one day." Katie said as she sipped her water.

Oliver nearly choked on his own water. "Are you-"

"You really do only have room for Quidditch in that brain of yours." Katie laughed. "Yes. I am asking you on a date. On top of that, I beat you to it."

"How did you-"

"Know you were going to ask?" Oliver nodded. "I got Hendricks to tell me. You were acting weird and I asked. He spilled so I knew I had to beat you at something if it wasn't this year's Quidditch face-off."

"I guess you did beat me to it." Oliver grinned and raised his glass in defeat.

The rest of their relationship was very much the same. They continued to challenge each other in Quidditch, Katie even turned down joining Oliver on the same team because she enjoyed the competition too much.

After two years of dating, they got engaged in early January and got married that December. They said their vows in a small church, surrounded by family and friends. Katie had a few small crystals in her hair that looked like falling snow, and Oliver would swear, even years later, that he had never seen a more beautiful sight, even the Quidditch pitch.

After their "I dos" and kissing, Katie and Oliver flashed each other grins before grabbing hands and racing down the aisle. Katie won, even in heels.

Even after marriage, the competition continued. It never got nasty, and it was always over silly things. Both of them loved the competitive nature and warned each other if they were about to get nasty. One of the biggest competitions happened one January.

Oliver came home from work and found Katie sitting at the kitchen table, holding a cup of tea in her hands. He joined her.

"I got really exciting news today."

"I bet mine is more exciting." Katie countered.

"I just made Captain." Oliver said with a grin.

"That's great!" Katie said, smiling just as big.

"Still think your news is more exciting?" Oliver asked, the smile not leaving his face.

"Oh yeah." Katie took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant."

"Th- Wait. What?" Oliver stared, wide-eyed. Katie nodded, waiting to see his reaction. It took a moment, but soon he was off his feet, and after making sure her tea was set down, he picked Katie up and pulled her into his arms.

"I- Well I guess you win! Do you-" Oliver's smile was bigger than ever.

"I'm about two months. About the same as Ginny is." She had announced her pregnancy last week.

"Looks like the next generation of Quidditch players will be hitting Hogwarts in eleven years." He said with a grin, which Katie returned.

"Shame there's no contest this year though." Katie sighed, and Oliver laughed.

August came quickly. James Sirius Potter was born a couple days after Ginny's birthday, but it was nearly the end of August and Katie still hadn't delivered.

Both parents were nervous because Katie was a week and a half late. The Healers assured her it was just fine. Just when Katie had accepted that her child wouldn't be born until after September first, she went into labor in the middle of the day. Oliver had to leave in the middle of a match.

It wasn't short, and it took the rest of the day and into the night. Then, finally, in the wee hours of the morning on August thirty first, Amelia Alicia Wood was born.

And neither of her parents could have been happier.

* * *

 **One of my favorite ships that wasn't declared canon.**

 **~PH**


	5. A Trip Back

**This is one of the longest one-shots. I have another, similar, one that's around 7,000 words (this is around 3,500). I'll post that one eventually but it's similar to this one so I'm going to wait on it. ALSO: I ignore Cursed Child in all my fanfics and put Al in whatever house I want, which is why he's in the House he's in.**

* * *

It was a busy but quiet day at the Potter household. Well, as quiet as it can be when the entire Potter-Weasley clan in one house, plus the two Scamanders and a Longbottom. They were all gathered for their Christmas celebration, which was why everyone was home. James, who was one of the pranksters of the group, was playing tricks on Albus, using a Wheezes product to get his brothers book from him. He hadn't counted on his younger sister tackling him to the ground, causing him to drop the book he had been levitating away from Albus.

"Woah, Lily, calm down!" The siblings broke out into a fight, nothing serious, just the usual bickering when Rose stepped in.

"HEY! Everyone shut up. Just shut up. We were trying to play a game before you decided to play tricks on Albus, and it's Lily's turn." Lily stopped suddenly and ran to take her turn. They had been playing a wizard-friendly version of Monopoly. It used fake currency and featured famous wizarding landmarks. Lily hadn't won a game against Rose yet and wanted to win this time.

Roxanne, who was also playing, started trying to trade with Lily, with Dom jumping in with counter-offers. A huge discussion broke out and Rose turned back to the game. James sighed and turned to Fred, who was also into pranking.

"What do ya say we go find something interesting to do." Fred nodded and they left the room full of people. The walked through the house, and James opened the door that lead to one of the spare bedrooms, where they saw Teddy and Victoire snogging. They slammed the door shut again and started laughing, the two were engaged and were still snogging in the most out of the way areas as possible. They dashed around the corner and jumped into a random room. James looked around and realized he had never been in this room before.

"Woah, this must be the artifact room. My dad usually locks this door. He must have forgotten to lock it in the rush to welcome you all." James was in awe of all the cool stuff, while Fred was getting his hands on everything.

"Sweet!" Fred grinned, but then they heard voices so he grabbed the closest thing to him and the two ran out the door. They had just made it around the corner when Harry came by and locked the door, sighing as he did. James and Fred waited for the coast to be clear and ran into the room full of kids. Teddy and Victoire were there, asking about the two sixth years. They walked in and the couple turned around.

"There you are! Did you ever hear about knocking?" Victoire asked while Teddy had one hand on her shoulder, trying to calm her. James, however, wasn't about to back down and argued with the older woman. The group of people playing Monopoly was staying out of it, with Rose staring even more intently at the board. Mid-argument, Fred threw his hands in the air in exasperation, forgetting he had something it in. Victoire stopped as the object fell to the ground. She didn't even have time to swear as it shattered on the ground and enveloped everyone in the room in thick blue smoke.

* * *

 _*Meanwhile, Potter Residence (AKA Grimmauld Place), 1995*_

Harry was scowling at Severus Snape and the other Order members. They were still refusing to tell him anything. Even after what had just happened, they wouldn't tell him any more than they had already told him. He was about to open his mouth to argue again when the room filled with thick blue smoke and a group of sixteen people appeared in the middle of the kitchen, everyone had their wands out on both sides, but the small red-head was the first to lower her wand, followed by the two messy-black haired kids who looked like Harry.

"Dad?" And suddenly there were shouts of 'Fred' and 'James' chorusing throughout the group of kids. Mrs. Weasley was the first to react, making a loud whistle, which quieted all of them down quickly.

"Now, what is going on?" She pointed to the man with blue hair, who seemed to be the oldest as if telling him to explain.

"Well, uhm.. Seeing as there's no way to get out of this without changing everything anyway..." He took a deep breath, "We're from the future, don't say anything yet. We really are and we can prove it." Harry raised his eyebrow, and everyone looked suspicious but remained quiet.

"First off, is it after Christmas?" Harry nodded, "Ok then." He pointed to Harry, "That dream you had, about Gr- Mr. Weasley, you weren't an outside observer, you were the snake." He didn't miss a beat as he pointed to Snape, "You had a crush on Lily Potter and you still love her. In fact, you made a promise to protect Harry. Even though the whole thing is your fault anyway," He turned to Remus, ignoring the looks of shock Snape was getting, "You need to get over yourself and realize you like her," he pointed to Tonks, then Sirius, "I know you're innocent Sirius. Brilliant escape plan, by the way. Too bad Pettigrew is such a rat."

Everyone was stunned into silence, taking in what he had said when suddenly everyone on the other side was shouting. Again, Mrs. Weasley put a stop to it.

"Fine, it appears we believe you, which we do. Since you seem to know us, I assume you all are our future families?" Teddy nodded reluctantly, "Well then as long as you're here, I want to get to know you! I want to hear all of your names and who your parents are." It was clear she was trying to diffuse the rapidly building tension in the room.

"And your houses!" Sirius put in.

"This'll take a while, considering how many of us there are. But okay. My name is Teddy Remus Lupin. My parents are Remus Lupin and Ny- Tonks. I was a Hufflepuff." Tonks put her hand to her mouth while Sirius clapped the wide-eyed Lupin on the back. Then the woman that had been by his side stepped forward.

"I'm Victoire Molly Weasley, though I'm almost a Lupin... My parents are Bill Weasley and Fleur Delacour. I was a Ravenclaw." Mrs. Weasley was so happy she used all her willpower not to rush and hug her. Bill was wide-eyed, he was going to marry Fleur? Then a girl with bright pink hair and green eyes stepped forward,

"Dominique Apolline Weasley. Daughter of Bill and Fleur. I'm a Gryffindor." Mrs. Weasley smiled again. Then a red-headed boy stepped forward.

"Louis Arthur Weasley. Son of Bill and Fleur. I'm a Hufflepuff, and still mad that Fred and James went on an adventure without me." More smiles, and two apologies, as a set of twins stepped forward, both with brown hair and brown eyes.

"We're Molly Loraine Weasley and Lucy Anne Weasley. Our parents are Percy Weasley and Audrey Green." Molly cried at the thought that Percy had named his daughter after her. "I'm a Gryffindor," Molly said, while Lucy said, "Ravenclaw" Then a tan boy with reddish-brown hair and a girl with darker skin and brown hair stepped forward.

"I'm Fred Fabian Weasley. My parents are George Weasley and Angelina Johnson. My house is the one and only Gryffindor!" Fred the first turned to his brother,

"You stole my girlfriend!" They started play-fighting until the girl cleared her throat,

"I'm Roxanne Katie Weasley, also the kid of George and Angelina, and also a Gryffindor." A bushy redhead stepped up next.

"This will be interesting. Anyway, I'm Rose Marian Weasley... Well, uhm. My parents are Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. Ravenclaw, by the way." Hermione was stark white and Ron was blushing from his toes to his hair. Fred and George were laughing and exchanging coins, while Mrs. Weasley was bursting with pride. Another redhead stepped up,

"Hugo Rodger Weasley. One and only son of Ron and Hermione and a proud Gryffindor." his parents still looked embarrassed.

"Don't worry Uncle Ron," said a black hair, hazel eyed boy, "You're gonna be angry soon enough. I," he said with a flourish, "am James Sirius Potter" Remus and Sirius both looked incredibly sad, but also happy, for Harry made it out alive, "The eldest son of Harry Potter annnndddddd Ginny Weasley!" Harry suddenly felt the stares of several Weasley brothers, and he could feel his face turn a red that could rival a Weasley's. Ginny looked no different and Sirius was laughing so hard Remus had to hold him up. "Proud Gryffindor, mind you," James added. When a replica of Harry stepped forward,

"I'm Albus Potter-"

"Hey, full name. We all had to do it." James said

"But my namesake is a total git!" Albus complained.

"Uh-uh. I'll say it if you don't"

"Fine. I'm Albus Severus Potter." It wasn't clear who was more upset about his middle name, him or Ron and Sirius, who were both outraged. Snape's normally straight face had dissolved into shock.

"You named your kid after HIM?" It was all Harry could do not to get mobbed.

"Hey, It was my future self, not me! I don't know the reason!" Albus cleared his throat.

"Anyway, as you may have guessed, my parents are Harry and Hermione" Every Weasley looked accusingly at Harry, who nearly fainted.

"Only kidding of course!" Harry glared at his future son, "Of course my parents are Harry and Ginny. I'm a Gryffindor as well."

"At least he didn't take after his namesake" Sirius muttered to Remus, who nodded. Then a younger, red-haired, brown-eyed girl skipped forward,

"I'm Lily Luna Potter, only daughter, and youngest you'll be pleased to know Uncle Ron, of Harry and Ginny. I am a Gryffindor as well." Ginny was still shell-shocked but managed a small smile at her daughter, and Ron was significantly less red after she was introduced. Then a girl with choppy brown hair and soft brown eyes stepped forward,

"I'm Alice Susan Longbottom. My parents are Neville Longbottom and Hannah Abbott. I'm a Hufflepuff." The kids smiled at the thought of Neville having a daughter, and another set of twins stepped forward.

"Lorcan Harry Scamander and Lysander Newt Scamander. Our parents are Luna Lovegood and Rolf Scamander. We're both in Ravenclaw." Harry looked shocked Luna named her kid after him and Ginny smiled.

"Well, I'm thrilled to meet you all! I think this calls for a dinner!" Mrs. Weasley set off towards the kitchen while everyone set off towards the dining room. Ron, who was still upset about Harry marrying his little sister, sat on the opposite end of the table. Mrs. Weasley walked in fifteen minutes later with a full dinner. Harry still didn't know how she did it, but he wasn't about to complain. Everyone was getting their food and chatting when Fred spoke up,

"So, how come I don't have any kids?" Several of the future kids stopped what they were doing. James dropped a spoonful of mashed potatoes onto the table and several of them dropped their utensils on the table. Mrs. Weasley knew what this meant at once and dropped the bread basket she had been holding, pulling her son into her arms, she was quickly followed by the rest of the Weasleys, besides George, who was staring at his twin, frozen in fear of losing his other half. Fred was staring at his twin between the many arms of the Weasley family. A deadly silence had fallen over the room, broken only by Mrs. Weasley's sobs.

"Who else?" Harry, who had been frozen in shock, asked, his voice hollow, "Who else dies?" Teddy sighed, and looked at Sirius,

"You die later this year, at the Ministry. " Harry looked at the man sitting next to him, Tonks and Remus had engulfed him and Harry was in shock, "The Dumbledore is killed at Hogwarts next year, and then it really goes downhill." Everyone seemed shocked that Albus Dumbledore, who seemed invincible, was going to be killed at his own school, "The war really starts after Dumbledore is out of the picture. Voldemort took over the school and the Ministry, and Uncle Harry, Uncle Ron, and Aunt Hermione had to go into hiding, they end up getting captured, but Dobby saved them. But Bellatrix killed him as they were leaving. My grandfather gets killed around then, and a lot of other people who opposed Voldemort. Then The Battle of Hogwarts happens, which is when it gets really bad."

"Battle of Hogwarts?" Sirius asked and Teddy nodded.

"Uncle Harry needed to go to Hogwarts, there was something there that helped defeat Voldemort. But Voldemort found out he was there and initiated the battle. Both sides had heavy losses, Colin Creevy died after he snuck back in to fight. Voldemort had Snape killed for... complicated reasons," Snape grimaced, "Grandma," Teddy turned to Mrs. Weasley, "You ended up killing Bellatrix after she nearly killed Aunt Ginny."

Mrs. Weasley was shocked that she killed anyone but furious that deranged woman came close to killing her baby girl. Ginny's eyes were wide with fear and Harry, who was sitting next to where she was standing, instinctively grabbed her hand in reassurance. Ron noticed and reddened, which caused Harry to notice his hand and drop it, but Ginny grabbed it again, glaring at Ron.

"But... before that, Bellatrix and another Death Eater," Teddy looked down, eyes watering. Victoire put an arm around him and tried to reassure him, "They killed my parents."

Remus and Tonks both looked at their son, shocked. They hadn't raised him?

"Who raised you?" Tonks asked, sadness clear in her voice.

"Grandma Tonks, but when I got too active for her to keep up with me, my godfather, Uncle Harry watched me most of the time." Tonks smiled and Remus thanked Harry for watching his son, "I'll tell you, I didn't make it easy for him, but I straightened out."

"So since you all are here, I assume we defeated Voldemort?" Teddy nodded.

"You gave everyone a scare Uncle Harry, you had to pretend to be dead to get the jump on Voldemort. Aunt Ginny nearly killed you afterward, but we won." Everyone was looking at the scrawny boy sitting open-mouthed at the table, eyes wide in shock. The silence was almost to the point of deafening when another cloud of thick blue smoke filled the room. Six people emerged from the smoke, the future versions of Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, George, and Percy. The kids looked at the group of people and Lily ran over to them, hopping into Harry's arms,

"Daddy!" Harry chuckled, she may be twelve, but she was still his little girl. Everyone else started crowding the group of people, all trying to tell them what had happened, and how it was all James and Fred's fault. Hermione got everyone to calm down, and looked around at the scene, as did everyone else in the group. The shock couldn't mask the sadness in their eyes and Harry sighed.

"You told them about everyone, didn't you?" Teddy nodded,

"Uncle Fred asked why he didn't have any kids, and we kinda gave it away." Harry nodded and ran a hand through his hair.

"Well, then we might as well answer any questions you have since we're going to have to Obliviate you anyway."

"I have one." Sirius said from his seat, looking at Harry, "Why'd you name your poor kid after this slimy git?" He pointed at Snape.

Harry seemed to notice Snape for the first time, and he walked over to his old potions professor and regarded the man for a moment before he punched him in the face. Not hard enough to break anything, but enough to leave a bruise.

"That's for being a git." He turned to Sirius, "Well, he may be a git, but he used his last moment to save us all and risked his life every day. Besides, Neville wouldn't let us use his name."

"Well he is a Professor at the school, it'd be pretty embarrassing."

"That doesn't stop you from telling us to give him your love every year," Albus mumbled, but he was silenced with a glare from his mother. Then Fred, who had just stopped laughing at Snape, piped up, looking at Percy this time.

"When do you realize that you're being a massive git?" Percy, who was looking like his father in the hair department, sighed.

"Not until it was too late. I couldn't get the courage to face you until The Battle of Hogwarts. I was ashamed of myself, put up a front every time I saw any of you." The Weasleys looked sad at the thought, but happy that Percy was going to be part of the family again.

"What was with the whole on the run thing Teddy mentioned?" Harry asked his future self, trying to break the tension.

"Ah, that's a long story, see, Voldemort split his soul into multiple parts, and stored them in objects he considered important. You've already destroyed one of them, the diary back in second year. Anyway, after Dumbledore... died, I knew it was only a matter of time before Voldemort took over and I couldn't go back to Hogwarts. These two," he pointed to Ron and Hermione, who were sitting on his one side, "Came with me, which is good, considering I'd probably be dead if it wasn't for them. Anyway, we hunted down and destroyed almost all of them when I figured out he had one hidden at Hogwarts and we had to go there, which is where the final battle took place."

"But why did you have to pretend to be dead?" Ginny asked from her spot next to the younger Harry, and her older self shot a disapproving look at her husband.

"Well, it's complicated. In the simplest form, I had been inadvertently turned into a Horcrux and Voldemort had to kill me before he could be defeated. So, I went to the forest and gave myself up." Mrs. Weasley and past Hermione were in tears, "But I went to a Limbo, sort of, and I came back. But we were in the middle of the forest and the only way I could make it out alive was if I played dead, so I did."

"It was terrifying. We almost lost all hope, we thought he was dead, he was so still in Hagrid's arms." Ginny said, recalling the screams herself and many others had made, "But Neville inspired us and we kept fighting. Which is when mum went berserk. I'm sure you told them about that."

Teddy nodded, smiling.

"And we ended up winning." Harry finished, not wanting to drag it out. This brought up another flurry of questions, which those in the future patiently answered. Suddenly, future George, who had been eerily silent, got up and walked over to his twin. He looked him dead in the eyes and grabbed his shoulders.

"Never. Ever. Leave me without saying goodbye again." Then he hugged his much younger twin, who was still shocked but returned the hug. Everyone was much less on edge after that, and they eased into the more cheerful questions, such as when they had all gotten married, and what life was like for them.

"Hey dad," James asked, "How are we getting home?"

"We're leaving soon. Aunt Luna is working on it. She said something needs to happen on our side before it can happen, we're leaving first thing in the morning." James nodded, and then Mrs. Weasley noticed the time.

"Oh dear, kids, everyone off to bed, come now, it's much too late for you all to be up." Mrs. Weasley shooed everyone upstairs, even the future adults. It was going to be a long day tomorrow, and she certainly didn't want anyone tired.

The next morning, everyone was up and moving around. Snape had been forced to spend the night so that he couldn't tell Dumbledore what had happened, and he wasn't too pleased. But soon, after breakfast, the future Harry gathered everyone in one room and gave each of them a potion.

"This will make you all fall asleep, we can't let you see us once we Obliviate you, so this will prevent that."

"I don't get it, why don't we use this as an opportunity to change the future?" Fred asked, rather upset over dying.

"Time is a strange thing. We could change one small thing and change the future in a bad way. Changing the outcome of such a huge part of our past could change it in awful ways. I know that if Sirius hadn't died my fifth year, I wouldn't have been able to find the strength to fight back and show Voldemort he couldn't stop me from coming after him. It's all very complicated, and it's much better if we don't mess with time." Harry explained and told everyone to drink their potion again. Harry double checked to make sure everyone actually drank it, not just held it in their mouth, and the adults went to everyone and Obliviated the last twenty-four hours. Harry lead everyone into the kitchen, where Luna was standing, waiting to take them back.

"Well, let's go." Lorcan and Lysander ran to their mother and everyone gathered around her before disappearing into a thick purple smoke, back to their own time. Harry smiled as he left, neglecting to tell anyone he had left himself with the feeling of hope of winning the war.

* * *

 **This is also before I created Amelia as a character, unfortunately.**

 **~PH**


	6. Discoveries

**Another of my quick-shots (aka my series of shorter daily one-shots)**

* * *

"I'm telling you, she knows now. She's never going to talk to me again, and then she'll stop talking to you-"

"Moony. Shut up. She's not like that and you know it." James said, crossing his arms as he looked down at Remus, who was laying on his bed with a pillow over his face.

Sirius lifted his head from where he was laying on the floor, rolled his eyes at Remus, and let his head fall back onto the floor, "Look, Moony. I'm pretty much positive she's known since you two became Prefects and you couldn't do rounds, but only on full moons."

"She's more observant than you think. Give my girlfriend some credit, sheesh. Now, get out of your bed before I get a bucket of water."

"Come on, Moony. So what if she saw Madame Pomfrey escorting you back to the Hospital Wing. Padfoot's right, she probably already knew." Peter pointed out, causing Remus to groan.

"This is serious! I can't just brush this off like you guys can!" Remus was sitting up now. "You don't know what it's like!"

At this, Sirius shot off the floor, "Don't you dare claim I don't know what it's like. Have you forgotten that I'm a Black, but also a Gryffindor? My own family won't talk to me, and every time I introduce myself I have to say 'Don't worry, I'm not like my family.' so don't tell me I don't know what it's like. Now, stop moping, and get downstairs. Lily is still going to talk to you, and she's not going to break up with James because he's mates with you."

The room fell silent, James was staring at Sirius incredulously, Peter seemed to have shrunk by a few inches, and Remus' mouth had formed into a thin line before he silently got up and walked to the door. When he opened it, he was met by Lily, who had her hand raised, ready to knock.

When she saw Remus, she immediately threw her arms around him, "Oh, Remus, I'm so sorry. I mean, I've known for a while, but I figured you'd tell me if you wanted me to know. And when I saw you last night - I mean-"

"Lils. Let him breathe." James said with a smile, knowing she could have gone on for another half hour.

"Right. Sorry. Are you okay Remus?"

Before he could answer, James cut in, "Now, Remus. Tell me. Does that sound like she's ignoring you? Because it sounds to me like she's pretty concerned."

"Don't James. I'm fine Lily." Remus said.

"Then why does this room feel like I've stepped into the middle of a fight?" Lily had relaxed enough to feel the tension in the room.

Sirius snorted, "Because Remus is being an idiot."

"Real helpful Sirius. Can someone please explain what happened?"

"Remus was worried because you saw him coming in last night, and now he thinks you hate him."

Lily looked confused for a minute, "Wait. You think I would hate you just because. . ."

"He has a furry little problem?" James supplied as Lily hesitated.

She nodded, "Because if that's what you think then you're crazy. I've known about your. . . furry little problem since fifth year Remus. I mean, sure, it freaked me out at first, but you're still Remus. You just get a little crazy once in a while."

Remus remained silent, eyes down.

"Get it through your skull, Moony. You're not getting rid of any of us. Trust me, I've tried." Sirius said. "Now, we are all going to go downstairs for some breakfast, because I am hungry and Marlene will kill me if I blow her off. Again."

They all walked out, except Remus. Peter was the first to notice and went back for him. "Come on Moony. And stop looking so surprised that Lily isn't ignoring you. The last people that found out became Animagi for you. And none of us regret it."

The other three had just started walking back towards them and Lily had heard Peter, "You're WHAT?"

"Way to go, Pete," Remus mumbled.

Peter tried to take it back, "Oh nothing, really."

Lily ignored him, focusing on James, "I can't believe you four!" she lowered her voice, "That's extremely illegal."

"Ah, technically, it's just these three. I tried to talk them out of it, but you know how they are."

"Do you know how dangerous that was? You could've seriously hurt yourselves! Does anyone else know?"

"Just my dad. And we want to keep it that way. Just, please don't tell anyone."

"If it helps, we did it for Moony." Peter piped up.

Lily stared at them in shock, "How does becoming Animagi help Remus?"

James rubbed the bridge of his nose, "You're going to kill me."

"I've held off so far," Lily said, though there wasn't any humor in the banter.

"Well, we knew that Remus couldn't give us Lycanthropy as animals, because animals can't get it. So we became Animagi so that we could be with him while he was dealing with his furry little problem and we wouldn't be in any danger. Otherwise, he goes crazy locked up in the shack."

"It helps. It really does. It doesn't make it easy, but it makes it tolerable."

Lily looked completely exasperated, which was a far shot from what James had expected. "What in the world did I get myself into when I agreed to that date with you?"

"An exciting life. Besides, we were careful about it. We followed every direction and my dad helped with the more dangerous steps."

"You won't tell anyone, will you?" Peter asked.

Lily shook her head. "No, you did it for good reasons. I do have one question though."

"What?"

"What are each of you?"

James grinned, "How about we show you?"

Lily's eyes lit up, and she nodded, but Sirius stepped in, "Not now. I repeat. Marlene will kill me if I stand her up for the third time."

"Right, sorry Padfoot. How about you meet us in that empty classroom on the seventh floor at the end of the day?"

Lily nodded and the five of them finally went down to breakfast.

* * *

At the end of the day, Lily found herself staring at a stag, a dog, a rat, and an amused Remus. "Well, that explains the nicknames."

* * *

 **I love the Marauders so much.**

 **~PH**


End file.
